


My Girl

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Stalking, joshaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Maya never thought the phrase "My Girl" could hurt her because they were just words, right? What happens when someone turns those words into something to be afraid of? Joshaya. Lucas/Riley/OC.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm coming at you with an all new story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning any of my other stories. Before the story starts, I want to send a HUGE thank you to Alwaystoolate because without her this story would not be what it is. It would actually be a completely different story so thank you and you guys should definitely give her shout out in your reviews. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter One**

"Let's go Bobcats!"

Maya cheered, standing up and clapping. She stopped when she noticed her parents and most of the entire Matthew family's eyes on her. "What?" she asked as she sat back down and her best friend shook her head at her. "They are losing and need some encouragement," she told them, causing some to nod while others just turned their attention back on to the game.

Shawn kept his eyes on Maya, frowning. "What are you doing wearing one of Josh's old jerseys?" he questioned, just now noticing his step daughter's choice of outfit.

"No reason," Maya answered, keeping her eyes straight forward as she watched Josh's team run off the outfield before standing up again. "I'll be back."

"Why does she keep going down there?" Shawn frowned, narrowing his eyes in on his daughter.

"To flirt with Uncle Josh," Auggie answered causing Maya to wince. She never wanted to kill that little boy more than she wanted to kill him in that moment when she heard him answer Shawn's question as she maneuvered her way past everyone. It was no secret her and Josh have been skirting around what was happening between the two for years. After all, he was her first kiss and her prom date but she didn't want their relationship or more like lack of relationship being the topic of discussion. The two as of right now were just friends who were really close and flirted. A lot.

"What?! Maya!"

She chose to pretend she didn't hear their conversation or her Shawn shouting her name. She was thankful her mother told her step father to sit back down and relax as she continued her way down the bleacher and towards the fence where Josh's team was. She saw her favorite player standing not too far from her, practicing his batting.

"You know you are in the ninth inning and you are losing, right?" she shouted catching his attention causing him to smile before jogging over to her.

"You know I'm about to bat?" he pointed out, aiming the bat in her direction as he got closer to her.

"Oh, so, I'm getting a front row seat to you losing the big game for your team, huh?" she grinned, teasing him.

"Wow," Josh chuckled, smiling huge. "Losing the game for my team, huh?"

Maya smiled, nodding. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I think I'm going to hit the game's winning home run."

"Do you?" Maya asked, impressed.

"I do."

"What do you want to bet?"

"Now we are betting?" Josh looked at Maya intrigued.

"Well for someone who was so confident a second ago you don't sound so confident anymore."

"Oh, I'm confident," Josh countered.

"Prove it."

"I'll bet you," he told her, leaning in closer to her.

"Okay. What is your bet?" Maya raised an eyebrow, wishing there wasn't a gate separating them.

Josh pretended to think about it for a moment before looking back at the girl in front of him through the gate. "I bet you if I win you have to let me take you out on a date."

A smile came to Maya's face, "A date?"

Josh nodded.

"And if you don't win?"

"You tell me," he smiled, walking backwards away from her. He started to turn from her but turned back. "And you look good in my jersey," he told her before running off to the dugout.

Maya bit her lip to contain her smile, blushing as she watched him go. She stayed by the fence saying a little prayer when it was finally Josh's turn to bat. She looked up at the scoreboard hoping somehow the score would change but knew it would still say NYU was down by one but now with two outs instead of one. She reminded herself they still had a chance. They had one person on second base and Josh was up to bat. She looked back at Josh and cringed when she saw him swing the bat and miss for a strike.

"Come on, Josh," she murmured to herself.

She watched the pitcher throw the ball again and Josh swing the bat making contact with the ball sending it flying into the air. She held her breath as she watched the ball soar through the air as if it was going in slow motion before finally going in to the stands for a home run. She let out the breath she been holding and smiled when the crowd around her went wild as the announcer yelled Bobcats win over the speaker. She cheered and clapped as she watched Josh run the bases and his team run out on the field to celebrate with him. Soon the crowd swarmed around her and she had to fight through the crowd, knowing she wasn't going to be the only one who wants to congratulate him. She finally sees Josh through the crowd of people as she continues to make her way towards him and yells his name. Josh breaks free from a few of his teammates at the sight of the blonde headed in his direction and starts to make his own way towards her.

"Josh! You did it!" she yelled, smiling, and jumping in to his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifts her off the ground, spinning her around. "You won!"

"I won," Josh grinned, holding her close. "Which means you owe me a date."

Maya's smile grew wider as she pulled away to stare in to his eyes. "You would have got the date even if you loss."

The two stared at each other and began to get lost in each other's eye but were pulled back in to reality when their families came over to congratulate Josh. Josh sat Maya back on the ground and reluctantly let her go to allow his dad and brothers to pull him in to a hug.

Maya took a step back so he could celebrate with his family but the two's eyes never left each other.

"We are going to have a little talk about that little celebration you two just had," Shawn muttered under his breath to Maya as he walked over to congratulate Josh causing her to shake her head and roll her eyes but nothing wiping the smile off of her face.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"You know Boing, this doesn't count as our date."

Maya told him, smiling, as her, Josh and Riley walked in to Topanga's. The three deciding to grab a coffee before going to celebrate Josh's victory with everyone else a little later that night at his favorite restaurant.

"I didn't think it did since we have an audience member," he replied, returning her smile as he held the door open for her. "And I want our first well technically second date if you count your prom to be more special than just coffee," he told her, making her smile go wider.

"Oh boy," Riley muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to have to watch you two flirt while we get our drinks, aren't I?"

Maya glared at her for ruining her and Josh's moment.

"Go sit down," Josh laughed. "I'll order our coffees and don't worry, I know, Riley, you want hot chocolate and not coffee," he stated at his niece before looking at the blonde who was stealing a little piece of his heart more and more every day, "And you want hazelnut creamer with extra sugar in your coffee."

Both girls smiled, nodding as they watched Josh go up to the counter and they grabbed their usual seats.

"Who's that?" Maya frowned, nodding her head towards tall dark-haired boy who caught her attention working at the cash register as she took her seat on the couch.

"Oh, that's the new guy, Carson, my mom just hired him," Riley answered, glancing over in his direction. "You'll probably work some nights with him."

Maya nodded, staring at him for moment. "He looks familiar. Did we go to school with him?"

Riley shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

Maya kept looking at him as her brain tried to rack where she remembered him from. She gave him a small smile when he caught her staring causing her to look away. She shrugged off the thought before looking at her best friend a little mischievous. "He's cute," she commented as Josh sat down next to her with their coffees and Riley's hot chocolate.

"Hmm," Josh frowned, narrowing his eyes in on Maya as he tossed one of his hand up pointing to himself as he handed Riley her drink. "What am I chopped liver?"

"Calm down, Boing, you know you make my eyes hurt in a good way," Maya teased, once they thanked Josh for their drinks causing Riley to roll her eyes and shake her head. "I meant he is cute for Riley," she continued, taking a sip of her coffee.

Riley's eyes went wide, "For me?" she gasped, surprised as she hit her chest as the hot chocolate burned down her throat.

"Yes, you."

Riley began to frantically shake her head as she sat down her hot chocolate on the table.

"You haven't even thought of dating anyone since you and Lucas broke up," Maya got out before Riley could say anything. "And I know I'm not one to talk," she shrugged, knowing she never dated because of the certain boy sitting next to her. "But he's cute," she nodded her head in the direction of the new co-worker causing them to look back at him.

Josh looked over at his niece and could see her hesitation. She wasn't ready to date. She wasn't over the cowboy yet. "So are you guys ready to move out of home and into your dorms?" he asked, changing the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Riley answered, giving her uncle a thank you smile before her glanced over at the new worker. She had to admit Maya was right he was cute but her heart wasn't even close to being ready to let someone else into it. She glanced back at her best friend who was about to answer when a new voice interrupted.

"You know for an all-star you celebrate in a lame way."

The three turned to look at an amused face standing in front of them. Maya was ready to tell the guy off but was cut off by Josh shouting.

"Robbie!"

"Josh!"

The next thing the two girls see is Josh rushing up to hug the dark hair boy who looked to be around his age.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you!"

The girls raise an eyebrow at each other before standing up and going over to where the two boys were causing their attention to turn on them.

"Robbie, you might remember my niece Riley," Josh told him as Riley reached out her hand to shake his, telling him it was nice to see him again. "And this is Maya," he smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder, his eyes shining as he directed his attention to the blonde girl next to him. "Maya, this is one of my best friends from Philly, Robbie."

Robbie smiled when his eyes landed on the blonde. He held his hand out for her to shake, "Maya, it's nice to meet you."

Maya returned his smile, shaking his hand. She glanced over at Josh who gave her a small smile.

"You should join us," Riley offered as the four sat down and Josh and Robbie caught up on a few things before they realized it was time to meet up with everyone.

Maya collected their empty cups, taking them up to the counter when she felt a chill run down her spine as if someone was watching her every move. She turned around, her eyes glancing around the restaurant at a couple holding hands gazing into each other's eyes to a teenage boy wearing a green hoodie who looked to be around her age sitting alone but was consumed by what was on his laptop before her eyes found Josh. Riley and Robbie were now at the door waiting for her so she shook off the feeling before heading over to her friends ready to celebrate her favorite baseball player's huge victory.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm blown away. I'm sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Two**

"Are you excited for your first date with Josh?"

Maya heard her best friend's voice ask through her cellphone's speaker as it lied on her vanity not far from her. She smiled as the excitement ran through her body, wrapping a piece of her hair around her curling wand before answering, "Excited is an understatement but technically this isn't-" she began but stopped herself as she dropped the piece of hair. She glanced over at her cellphone as if she was looking at her best friend instead of just her phone. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter he was my prom date or if we got coupled up because everyone else was a couple, or we chose to be coupled up because we wanted to or whatever it may have been because this feels different. It is different. This date..."

"Could be the beginning of your someday?"

Maya found herself slowly nodding, smiling at the thought before remembering her best friend couldn't see her. "I don't want to get ahead of myself just in case it's not," she ran her fingers through her hair to loosen up some of her curls. "But I do feel that way. I feel like Josh and I are finally in a good place where everything is lined up for us to be together. We've waited for this for so long because things were always in the way and it wasn't the right time but now there is nothing stopping us."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Are you?" Maya asked, teasing. "Because this could be the beginning of me becoming your aunt in what I hope is that not so far future."

"Oh God, don't remind me."

Maya laughed and could see her best friend rolling her eyes through the phone.

"But I am happy for you. I know you've been waiting on this moment for a long time."

Maya smiled. "Thank you," she said, more serious than she meant to because deep down she knew if Riley didn't approve she would have to give up someone she was hoping and wanted a future with. "So, how are things going between you and Carson?" she changed the subject not wanting to get to emotional.

"Oh! My! God!"

Maya bit her lip to stop her laughter and once again could see her best friend rolling her eyes at her.

"Nothing. He is just our co-worker."

"But he is nice?"

"He is-"

"To look at," Maya added, knowing she was driving her best friend up the wall as she put the final touches on her for her date. She finally got to work with Carson the other night getting a close look at their new co-worker. He was shy but charming and easy going once you were around him for a bit and not to mention he was very handsome, but he was no Josh. Josh was the total package and more. She waited for her best friend to admit the obvious when it came to Carson.

"He is."

A huge smile came to Maya's face. "I knew it-"

"I'm hanging up because we are not talking about my love life or lack of love life. Have fun on your date with Josh and behave yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do and make sure you call me after your date so you can tell me all about it."

It was Maya's turn to roll her eyes at the mention of behaving. "Yes, mother. I'll talk to you later," she finished up her conversation in time to see her step-father standing in her doorway through her mirror.

"So when is little tiny baby boy Matthews coming?"

Maya frowned as she turned to face him. "Little tiny baby boy Matthews?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow at Shawn.

Shawn folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah."

"You mean Josh?"

"Yeah, whatever his name is."

Maya laughed again, shaking her head. "Shawn, you're not really going to go all overprotective dad now are you?"

"Overprotective?"

"It's Josh."

"Who is a boy."

Maya shook her head again with a huge smile, staring at Shawn before getting up and hugging him. "Thank you for being a good dad but I think you and I both know Josh is a good guy but if it makes you feel better I can pretend to date a bad boy while secretly dating Josh."

Katy popped her head in her daughter's door, "Josh is here."

Maya smiled and started to make her way into the living room to only be stopped by Shawn who held his hand out to block her way.

"First I get to talk to-"

"Shawn," Maya warned.

"Maya," Shawn used her same tone. "It is my right to talk to the little tiny baby boy."

Maya looked over in her mom's direction who gave her a sympathetic look before the two follow in behind Shawn.

"What's up little tiny baby boy Matthews?"

Maya wanted to die of embarrassment at the look on Josh's questioning face as he looked from Shawn to her but she shrugged, shaking her head.

Josh cleared his throat, "Hmm, not too much-," he answered unsure.

"Good, now have a seat," Shawn ordered, cutting him off as he gestured towards the love seat and took a seat on the chair across from it. "Because I would like to get to know the guy who thinks he is good enough to date my daughter."

Josh frowned, taken aback, "I think you already know me. You've known since the day I was born-"

"Yea. Yea, I know the you that is like a little brother to me who I gave awful information to and if you try to use that information on my daughte-"

Shawn was cut off my Katy clearing her throat and Josh shaking his head as he held up his pointer finger to Maya's wide eye glare. "Anyway," he began again. "I want to know the you that wants to date my daughter. Now sit back and get comfortable because we may be here for a while."

Josh looked reluctant and confused but took a seat like instructed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the same guy whether I'm dating Maya and I would never-"

"So, do you plan on being respectful with my daughter?" Shawn cut the younger man off again.

Josh looked over at Maya as to ask if Shawn is being for real. Maya shrugged, slightly shaking her head before he looked back over at Shawn. "Yes, Shawn, of cours-"

"Sir. That's yes sir to you," Shawn corrected causing Josh to roll his eyes and Maya's eyes to go wide before she continued to glare at her step-father.

"Yes, sir," Josh corrected himself. "Is that better?"

"Much better and don't be a smart ass. Now, get comfy because you look tense and I told you I have a lot of questions to ask to see if you are good enough to date my daughter."

Josh did as he was instructed and thought he might as well get this over because Shawn was not going to let it go until he had his fun. He continued to answer all of Shawn's questions with "Yes, Sir" and he sighed after answering what had to be the hundredth question.

"Yes, Sir."

"So, do you plan on taking my daughter back to your apartment?

"Yes, Sir-"

"Ah ha!-"

"Wait! What?"

"-I caught you!"

"You tricked me."

"I didn't trick you-"

Maya found it was her time to finally put an end to this. "Shawn! I think you have asked Josh enough questions already. We are leaving."

"Did you just hear what he admitted?"

"You asked him a thousand questions and had him answer "Yes sir" to every single one of them. I think we all stopped paying attention after question one-hundred and one. Now, Josh and I are leaving. You've wasted enough of our time," she said, standing up and grabbing Josh's hand to lead him out before Shawn could stop them.

"Have fun!" Katy told them as she watched her daughter leave with her date.

"Not too much fun!" Shawn shouted after them. "And I'll be waiting right here for you to come home!"

Katy looked over at her husband, not being able to contain her laughter. "You're too much and don't even think about trying to stalk them," she warned leaving Shawn to pout on the couch.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Vanilla ice-cream is your favorite?"

Maya narrowed her eyes in on the boy next to her at the tone of his voice as the two were walking through the streets of New York towards her home. "What's wrong with vanilla ice-cream?"

"It's boring."

Maya's mouth dropped opened, and she stopped in front of him. "Are you calling me boring?"

"Well, I mean, your favorite ice-cream is boring, so..." Josh shrugged, smirking as he took a sip of his milkshake.

Maya's mouth dropped open even further as she rested a hand on her hip while her pointer finger went to poke him in the chest. "Just so you know vanilla ice-cream is not boring-"

"But it is," Josh cut her off, laughing.

"It is not. You put amazing toppings on it then it's a game changer."

"The toppings are the amazing part. Vanilla ice-cream itself is boring."

Maya glared. "But the amazing toppings start with the vanilla ice-cream and soft-served vanilla ice-cream is the best with or without toppings."

"No, that would be swirl."

Maya chuckled, shaking her head as the two continued to walk. "You are lucky I like you."

"You like me?" Josh asked, holding a hand over his heart.

Maya smiled, playfully rolling her as the two continued through the streets of New York. Tonight had been perfect. A complete dream, and she didn't want it to end as they started to get closer to her home. "Yeah, I like you," she finally confirmed, hoping her cheeks weren't bright red like she knew they most likely were.

"Good, because I like you too," Josh said more seriously, staring into her eyes.

Maya's smile grew wider, and she let the moment sink in a little before speaking again. "Josh, I'm happy we didn't jump in. No matter how much I wanted to-"

"We wanted to. No matter how much we wanted to," Josh corrected, making Maya's cheeks go redder.

"We wanted to," she corrected herself, biting her lip. "We let this come to us."

Josh nodded, holding onto her gaze as the two came to a stop a short distance from her place. "I like what is happening between us."

Maya pressed her lips together trying to hide her smile. "I like what is happening between us too."

"And I really would like to see where this goes."

"Me too," Maya agreed, smiling.

Josh returned her smile, holding his hand out for her to take.

Maya glanced down at his hand before looking back up into his gorgeous blue eyes she wants to stare into forever and happily put her hand into his and he laced their fingers together as the two continued the final steps to her apartment.

"Call me as soon as you get back to your place?" Maya told him as the two stopped in front of her door.

"Will do," Josh promised, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Gorgeous."

"Goodnight Boing."

Josh smiled, watching her go in before walking home with a huge smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ANSWER! I have an important question for you guys, I was wondering if anyone is only reading my stories on here and not Ffnet? I'm just wondering if I should stop posting here if you guys are reading over there. So, if you are only reading here and want me to continue to post it on here please let me know. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Three**

"This is going to be a thing now, isn't it?"

Riley gestured towards their connected hands as she questioned them from her spot at the counter when Josh and Maya walked into Topanga's. The two no longer hiding their affection for each other.

"Oh yeah, it's a thing now," Maya confirmed, holding their hands up.

"So get use to it, niece," Josh added, smiling down at the blonde as she beamed back up at him.

"Please don't be nauseating."

"We'll try," Maya shrugged, causing Riley to groan and roll her eyes. "But no promises," she smirked, teasingly, as her and Josh grabbed their usual seats.

Riley playfully glared in their direction before continuing to clean up while stealing glances at the new couple.

"Did she steal him away from you?"

Riley jumped at the new voice behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Carson who was taking in the scene.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Carson apologized, feeling bad he startled her.

"It's okay," Riley smiled, resting her hand on her heart before turning to face her co-worker. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought your shift ended? And steal him away?" she questioned.

"It did. I was just finishing somethings up in the back," he answered. "And yeah, steal him away," he nodded his head in the direction of Maya and Josh.

It was then Riley caught on to what he was implying causing her to burst out laughing and a very confused look to come over Carson's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh in your face but it's more like my uncle is going to steal my best friend away from me."

The confused look didn't leave Carson's face as he looked over in the direction of his blonde co-worker sitting next to a guy who couldn't be no older than a couple of years than him back to his brunette co-worker, "Uncle?"

"Yeah," Riley laughed. "The guy over there next to Maya is my uncle, Josh, and I guess you can call him her boyfriend."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "That's your uncle?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, Josh is my uncle who is three years older than me and those two just started dating so my best friend is dating my uncle."

Carson looked back over at the two. "Wow."

"Yeah, tell me about it, but they are cute, and they make each other happy so who am I to stand in their way?"

It was Carson turn to nod as he walked over to lean against the counter next to Riley. "So, what about you? If Maya is dating your uncle...are you...?"

Riley smiled, feeling her cheeks start to turn red being asked about her love life by a guy, "I'm not dating anyone."

Carson returned her smile, nodding. "Good to know," he said, staring in to her eyes. "So, how about I wait around until after your shift, and we can grab some coffee?"

Riley was sure her cheeks were as red as a tomato by now, and she felt her heart start to beat faster but decided to decline. "I'm actually meeting my parents for dinner afterwards."

"Then, I guess, I'll have to wait around for another time."

Riley blushed deeper if it was possible at the flirtation in his voice, biting her lip as she watched him walk to the back. She knew her heart still wasn't over Lucas but maybe it was time to start moving on. After all, it was Lucas who was the one to end their relationship. He wanted to be free with a fresh start for college. He was the one who wanted to go out in the world and see what else was out there, and if they were right for each other they would find their way back to each other. Maybe it was time for her to see what the fresh start held for her too.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"I really don't want to go back to Philly. It's been a blast here the past two weeks and I can see why you love it up here."

Maya smiled at a pouting Robbie. He had joined the two for a quick coffee before his journey back to Philadelphia. She enjoyed trying to get to know the guy who meant a lot to Josh back at home.

"Then don't," Josh said, surprising both Maya and Robbie.

Maya raised an eyebrow as Robbie frowned and leaned in closer, "Don't?"

"Yeah, you can stay with me in my extra bedroom," Josh shrugged wrapping his arm around Maya's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not intruding," Josh cut him off, laughing. "I'm offering."

Robbie glanced over at Maya before looking back at his best friend. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I won't be around as much due to work and classes starting back up but you are more than welcome to stay."

Robbie remained quiet for a moment before a huge smile came to his face, and he nodded, "Alright, I'll stay," he agreed before the two best friends cheered and hug.

A small smile came to Maya's face as she watched the two until something else caught her attention. She saw a painful looking Lucas standing still in the entrance, staring straight ahead with a look of regret on his face. Almost as if he had been punched in the gut. She followed his eyes to see a smiling and laughing Riley and Carson before she looked back over in Lucas's direction to see the back of his head as he walked out.

"Blondie, I hope you don't mind."

At the sound of Robbie's voice, Maya forced herself to look from Lucas to both Robbie and Josh's waiting eyes. She forced a smile, shaking her head, "Why would I mind?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you are going to be seeing a lot of me."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Robbie laughed, taking the last gulp of his coffee. "I should get on the road."

"Yeah, I gotta walk this one home," Josh nodded his towards the blonde next to him as the three stood up to say their goodbyes.

"I'll be back up in couple days?"

"Sounds like a plan," Josh agreed.

Maya watched the two do their secret handshake and say bye before she gave a small wave and smile to Robbie as he left.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"And here is your stop," Josh said, as the two stopped in front of her door.

The walk to her place was way too short for Maya's liking. She wasn't ready to say bye just yet as the two stopped in front of her door. She held his hand, pouting her lip out causing Josh to chuckled, "I'm not ready to say goodnight."

"Same."

"Good," Maya smirked, pulling him closer to her as she leaned back against the wall across from her apartment.

Josh returned her smile. He took a quick glance at the door before looking back down at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Maya's smile grew wider as she stared up in to his deep blue eyes, "No one is stopping you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Josh grinned before bending down to capture her lips with his.

The sound of her apartment door opening pulled the couple apart.

Maya pouted at the sight of her step-father standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded across his chest.

"Thanks for walking her home."

"Hmm, yeah, it was no problem," Josh said, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The three stood in the hallway silently for a moment before Shawn cleared his throat.

"Goodnight little tiny baby boy Matthews."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

_"Your dad is never going to trust me."_

Maya smiled at Josh's voice as she laid on her bed, sketching. She placed her phone on speakerphone and laid it next to her on her bed as she continued to sketch. "Don't worry he has taken some notes from Cory, but he'll let them go. Shawn loves you."

_"I wouldn't count on it, especially after tonight. If looks could kill I would be dead."_

"Then it is a good thing looks can't kill because I would miss you."

_"Would you?"_

Maya smiled, "Yeah I would," she admitted.

_"Good to know."_

Maya laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

She smiled at the creaking outside of her window, "And speaking of missing. Are you outside of window on my fire escape trying to surprise me because you missed that much? You should be more quiet, you know?"

_"What? I'm not outside of your window. I'm unlocking my front door as we speak."_

The smile wiped off of Maya's face as she dropped her pencil. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she heard another creak. She swallowed, staring in the direction of her window.

_"Is someone outside of your window?"_

Maya heard Josh's question, but she remained quiet as she tried to listen for any noise.

_"Maya! If someone is outside of your window get out of your room and call the cops."_

She slowly got up off of her bed and started to walk towards her window, ignoring Josh's voice. She closed her eyes for a quick moment saying a little prayer before lifting back her curtain and sighed in relief. "No one is at my window," she told him, opening her window and peeking out to see if anyone was on her fire escape before shutting and locking it. "I think it's just my anxiety in overdrive right now, making me have crazy thoughts and hearing things that aren't there."

She heard Josh let out his own breath of relief.

_"It's understandable. You're about to take a huge step in life."_

"Yeah," Maya agreed, quietly, as she tried to shrug off the fear she felt moments before and enjoy her conversation with Josh.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya lied in her bed, staring up at the ceiling a short time later. She kept taking glances over at her window, still creep out from a little earlier. She rolled over to face her wall. She knew she was being silly. No one was out there. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep when she heard it again.

She snapped up, staring at her window. She grabbed her phone as she heard the tapping on her window. She swallowed before jumping at her phone vibrating in her hands. She glanced down reading the notification from Josh before closing her eyes in relief. She quietly made her way over to her window opening.

"Josh! What are you-"

"Shhh," Josh held his pointer finger of his lips, silencing her.

Maya stepped back so Josh could climb through her window.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he told her, softly. "I know you were freaked out earlier."

Maya couldn't help the smile on her face as she felt her heart going from terrified moments ago to melting and the warm feeling rushing through her body. She took the couple of steps to wrap her arms around his neck. Her smile grew as she felt him wrap his arms around her and knowing she would never feel safer anywhere else than his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts and anything you would like to see in this story. Obviously, I do have a plot line but if I can work it in there I will. As for my question from the last chapter, I'll continue posting on here as long as people keep showing they are interested in the story on here. Until next timexoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts and let me know if I should continue this or not. Please don't forget to in your reviews to give a big shout out to Alwaystoolate. Feel free to pm if you would like to talk about this story or any of my other stories or just to chat. Until next timexoxo.


End file.
